Talk:Prince of Persia (2008)
I've just read an interview here with Chris Easton, and he states that the game is simply called "Prince Of Persia" When is it out? Is this the full name? Holiday 2008 - Q3 if you prefer. Just Prince of Persia! Not Heir Apparent, or Prodigy, or whatever else you might have read online. Just Prince of Persia! We should change the name of this page to reflect it.PkmnTrainerJ 12:14, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I've read that too some days ago, but I didn't quite believe it. However, I should think of moving the page after all. The original Prince of Persia could be renamed Prince of Persia (Original)/(Original Trilogy).Dakovski 13:05, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Why just Prince of Persia though? How come it doesn't have a subtitle like the Sands of Time trilogy? Terror of Death DG-X 04:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think Ubisoft something along the lines of: It's a new series introducing new players to Prince of Persia, so we wanted to keep the name simple. I am paraphrasing, and I am going by memory, but it was similar, just in very broad lines. :) Retodon8 20:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ghosts of the Past? I am hesitant adding the following to the article: Besides Prodigy, I think the game really was at one time rumoured to be called Ghosts of the Past. I am not sure if it ever was an official codename / temporary name, or just a rumour. Looking online, I actually found some Wii box art (use the right link below it for full size), but I am not quite convinced it isn't just a decent Photoshop job (by the "Twilight Mystics" signed at the top?). This is the game's description: :Confronted with past, ghosts will rise :In the hot womb of mankind there is :an civilisation build with a sharp mind. :The heir of blue blood, son of the sand, :flee while you can. :The cradle of darkness unleashed in Persia, :the ghosts of the past have risen. It isn't perfect English, but Ubisoft Montreal is in France, and if it is real, it wasn't supposed to be the final version. Perhaps it's just a more inventive "Lorem ipsum". I don't think mentioning / comparing to Zelda (below screenshot) would even be allowed. Any opinions/ideas/suggestions? Should we put this in the article? Retodon8 20:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ubisoft Montreal is in Canada, not France.Anthony1907 21:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Anthony1907 So is this dead? I really loved this game. First game in forever I've played through again (Bought the PC version to play it a few days ago). Never saw the DLC, assumed it was going to be a real ending, watched it, was more angry than I was at the first ending... But here we are in 2012 and there's still not even a trailer... Has there been any info at all? Copain (talk) 05:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) There is word going around that there will be another game released leter this year, along with a sequel to the Sands of Time film. However, it is more likely that the game will be following the Sands of Time storyline and not the one from 2008, since Ubisoft has had much more success with that series. But this is all just a rumour for now, so we'll have to wait and see. Grim Leaper19 (talk) 14:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Since when is Fallen King Non-Canon I thought it was a story that took place after Prince of Persia: Epiclogue?Jharis10 (talk) 06:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I finally found a official website for the game and it IS a sequel (which surprises me). Most information I came across when I googled whether or not it was canonical sequel was taken from Wikipedia.org (which gives no cited source). Lily Ford (talk) 08:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :It seems it is a sequel. ive played the game before(Kinda boring and hate the kiddy graphic, I loved Zal though) and it doesn't really create any inconsistencies and it clearly makes it known it takes place after Prince of Persia. It's a sequel....just not a fun one.Jharis10 (talk) 16:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC)